Olvido
by Bloody Potter
Summary: Es un fic donde Harry se encuentra en un lugar extraño, él sabe dunde está y ha perdido las esperanzas de volver a ser feliz, pero unas cuantas personas cambiarán su opinión


**Espero que disfruten este fic, ya lo tenía reservado desde hace tiempo, ahora lo he publicado**

"Palabras"-Diálogos en el lugar extraño -Palabras-Diálogos en el lugar real

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Olvido **

Le dolía el cuerpo, tenía nauseas, vértigo, quería llorar, la luz se abrió paso por sus ojos, todo estaba negro al principio, ahora veía formas, se movían alrededor suyo, se levantó del frío suelo y vio lo que había a su alrededor, todo era extraño, era como un sueño, un largo y profundo sueño, pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía sus lentes, su ropa no era otra cosa más que una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, su varita siempre en su bolsillo, el cabello negro azabache, alborotado como siempre, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

Las personas a su alrededor caminaban inquietamente, nadie conocido, nadie recordado, todos perdidos u olvidados, todos ellos, simples extraños, con las miradas perdidas yendo a ningún lado, yendo a todos lados, todos ausentes, Harry no quería terminar como ellos, no quería volverse uno de ellos, sin embargo…ya lo era, perdió toda esperanza, consiguió su motivo, pero a un alto precio, estaba en un pueblo nublado, las casas en estados deplorables, con techos rotos y ventanas quebradas, la madera podrida y los jardines secos, no había felicidad, solo tristeza.

"Dónde estoy?" Dijo a una mujer, esta solo lo miró y siguió su camino.

"Qué es este lugar?" Pero nadie respondía.

Siguió caminando, nadie le hacía caso, todo era irreal y a la misma vez real, se oyen voces, murmullos, sollozos y llantos, ninguno conocido, hay pura tristeza, llamó a las personas, pero estas no lo atendían, un ruido seco, el cielo se abre y deja ver un poco de sol, pero inmediatamente se nubla, siguió caminando y llegó a un bar, al entrar no pudo evitar recordar Cabeza de Puerco y el día en que fue destruido por los mortifagos, el bar en el que entró tenía el mismo olor a cabras de Cabeza de Puerco, gente misteriosa e indeseable y ese rastro antihigiénico, Harry se sentó en una mesa pequeña, la más alejada de todos, pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y empezó a tomársela, una persona alta irrumpió en el bar, tenía la cara ensombrecida, no se veía su cabello ya que llevaba un gorro grande, tenía una camisa con dos "C" en ella, unos jeans negros y tenis blancos, se sentó en la mesita enfrente de Harry, este lo miraba curioso, pero no le hizo caso, pagó la cerveza y se fue.

Caminó por la calle, sin rumbo nuevamente, todo era tristeza, todo era dolor, ni una pizca de luz, el ligero rayo que había visto hace unos momentos se había ido, no controlaba sus piernas, estas solo se movían, lo llevaban a un destino incierto, por un camino desconocido, nuevamente se detuvo, era una pequeña plaza, nada de color, solo gente desconocida, gente ausente, alguien pasa a su lado…es ese mismo chico, se sienta en una banca y se pone a leer un diario, Harry lo ignora y va a la fuente, no tiene vida, no tiene luz, está seca, es un mundo de tristeza, recuerda a sus amigos, a los Weasley, a su Ginny…Que será de ellos? Que será de ella? No podía evitar preguntarse, ella esperaba al pequeño James, su primer hijo, él que hacía?...Salvaba el mundo, daba un futuro mejor a sus hijos, ahora ya no importaba, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, lo sabía y a la vez no, era muy confuso.

"No deberías sentirte así, nada se entiende al principio, pero después te acostumbras" Dijo un hombre a su lado, era fornido, de pelo café, ojos marrones, pero…no tenían vida, no tenían ese brillo de felicidad.

"No lo puedo evitar, yo no debería estar aquí, yo debería estar con mi esposa, con mi futuro hijo"

"Algún día lo estarás, algún día"

"Pero no será pronto, espero que no"

"Nunca se sabe, puede ser mañana"

"NO! Eso no, yo puedo estar aquí, pero ella no, no ahora"

"Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Harry Potter"

"Alfred Smit, un placer Sr. Potter"

"Es la primera persona que no hace un teatrito"

"No tengo porque hacerlo, todos somos simples personas aquí, nadie es más importante que otro"

"Lo sé" Harry miró al joven que se había sentado en la banca, seguí sin verle la cara, aquel solo veía ese periódico, se levantó de la fuente y volteo a Alfred "Hasta luego Alfred"

"No pierdas la esperanza chico, jamás la pierdas"

"Jamás la perdí"

Caminó por la plaza, quería irse de ese lugar, quería escuchar otra vez la dulce voz de Ginny, oler de nuevo ese aroma que lo embriagaba cada vez que lo olía, abrazar ese cuerpo que lo tenía loco, besar esos labios que le quemaban ante el mínimo toque, sentir de nuevo esas manos, mirar esos ojos brillantes, llenos de vida, de ternura…de amor.

Llegó a un hotel, entró en él y fue a la recepción, alquiló una habitación y fue al comedor, miró hacia la puerta y entró ese hombre, aquel también fue a la recepción y alquiló una habitación, parecía que lo seguía, le restó importancia y se sentó en una silla, la mesa era chica, todo era gris pálido, se acercó una mujer y le habló.

"¿Me podría sentar aquí? No hay mas lugares"

"Claro"

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Harry Potter"

"Mucho gusto, Andrea Whisp" Dijo la mujer estrechando su mano

"Y a ti ¿Qué te trajo para acá?"Preguntó Andrea

"Voldemort"

"¿El viejo Voldy eh?"Harry se conmocionó, la mujer había dicho el nombre de Voldemort sin importarle

"Sí, él mismo, parece que usted no le llama Quien-Tu-Sabes"

"El temor al nombre, solo aumenta el temor al hombre"

"Albus Dumbledore, nos lo dijo a unos amigos y a mí"

"Bueno, él vino aquí hace unos…mmm…cuatro o cinco años"

"Cuando yo tenía 16"Dijo Harry

"Exacto, tenía la mano algo negra, despues vino un tal Cornelius Fudge y luego Kingsley Shakerbolt"

"Y ahora yo, pero, dígame ¿Qué es este lugar, bueno, en que parte estamos?"

"Bueno, no sería bueno que yo te lo dijera"

"¿Por qué?"

"Pues, yo solo soy una de los tantos guardianes"

"Hay guardianes en…"

"Shhh…que no te oiga nadie, muchos todavía se asustan al recordarlo"

"Bueno ¿Para qué hay guardianes?"

"Para que no se escapen, por supuesto" Respondió con un poco de risa

"¡¿Se pueden escapar?!"Dijo impresionado

"Bueno, de esta sección sí, pero ya a "esa" parte, es imposible volver"

"Entonces no hay manera"

"No, no la hay. Bueno, me tengo que ir, suerte"

"Sí, hasta luego"

Se quedó en la mesita, pidió una tarta de melaza y jugo de uva, empezó a comer, miró al hombre extraño¡Él tenía más de cuatro tartas de calabaza! Y se las comía a un ritmo sorprendente, todavía no se le veía el rostro, estaba en las sombras, Harry se paró, pagó la comida y se fue a su cuarto, era el numero 284, entró en él y fue hacia la cama, oyó un ruido afuera y se asomó ligeramente por la puerta, ahí estaba ese hombre, había alquilado la habitación de al lado, eso ya resultaba sospechoso, pensaba que ese hombre lo seguía, se metió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, el servicio a cuartos llegó

"Buenas tardes, se le ofrece algo?"Dice el mozo

"No, gracias, solo deseo descansar…cual es su nombre?"

"John, John River"

"Harry, Harry Potter"

"Ah sí, Potter, una vez vino un Potter, creo que se llamaba James"

"Ese era mi padre, cuánto tiempo estuvo aquí?"

"Como una semana, venía con una mujer, Lily Evans"

"Mi madre"

"Quiere hablar sobre eso?"

"Ya no importa que se burlen"

"Aquí nadie se burla de nadie, todos somos iguales"

"Bueno, los perdí cuando tenía un año, despues, perdí a mi padrino, Sirius Black, lo ha visto?"

"Sirius Black, ah, sí, estuvo un día aquí, muy poco tiempo"

"Él cayó del velo de la muerte, despues fue Dumbledore, mi mentor, y luego mi familia, Molly, Arthur y Bill Weasley, los perdí a todos ellos, pero los vengué con la muerte de Voldemort, y ahora me encuentro aquí"

"Bueno, si me lo preguntas, creo que todavía hay esperanza"

"Nunca la he perdido, mi esposa, Ginny, espera un hijo, eso fue lo que me ayudó a acabar con Voldemort"

"Lo entiendo, una vida mejor, bueno, me retiro y, suerte"

Harry se sentía peor que antes, se levantó y se duchó, en el closet ya había ropa de su talla, se puso un pijama y se dispuso a dormir, cuando oyó un ruido en el closet, se acercó y vio que solo se trataba de un gato amarillo y flaco, lo corre de su habitación y se dispone a dormir

Toc, toc, toc

Alguien golpea la puerta, Harry se levanta de la cama y va a abrir, y ahí está, ese hombre con la remera de las dos "C", aún con esa gorra puesta, pero con la diferencia que ahora tiene una capucha, Harry lo deja entrar, lo mira extrañado y trae dos vasos con Whisky de Fuego, en lo poco que se ve del hombre, se llega a apreciar una sonrisa

"Nunca te gustó el Whisky de Fuego, Harry" Harry abre los ojos como platos, no podía ser que él estuviera ahí

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"Pregunta Harry exaltado

"Llegué hace unas horas junto con mi esposa" Harry abre más los ojos, una cosa era él, pero ella ya era mucho

"¿Cómo paso?"

"Fuimos a Valle de Godric, ahí encontramos tu antigua casa y entonces nos atacaron unos mortifagos"

"¿Sufrieron?"

"No, fue un Avada Kedavra, debo decirte que me arde el pecho de solo recordarlo, pero era lo que quería"

"¿Tú y ella querían…esto?"

"Sí, Harry, pero el de ella fue diferente, el de ella fue para hacer un intercambio"

"¿Intercambio?"

"Sí, de ti por ella"

"No puedo creerlo, no debieron hacer eso"

"Harry, Ginny te necesita, tres semanas después de tu muerte y ella ha adelgazado aún estando embarazada"

"¿Tres semanas?"

"Sí, aquí transcurre el tiempo de forma más lenta"

"No debieron de hacerlo, Ron"

"Cuando morí, Hermione sufrió mucho y convocó un ritual para intercambiarte, tú debes volver y estar con Ginny, Hermione y yo no tenemos nada que hacer allá"

"Tenían una vida, podían tener hijos"

"No, Hermione es estéril, no podemos tener hijos"

"Lo lamento"

"No te preocupes, ahora solo ve y haz feliz a mi hermana" Se quitó la capucha y la gorra para revelar a un hombre pelirrojo, con algunas pecas en el rostro y con una sonrisa triste

"¿Cómo me voy?"

"Muy fácil" Dijo una voz femenina, perteneciente a una chica de pelo castaño enmarañado y ojos cafés

"Hermione"

"Hola Harry, lo único que tienes que hacer es pensar en Ginny, en tu hijo y en todos tus seres queridos, así te irás" Harry se levantó y los abrazó a los dos

"Gracias chicos, gracias por todo esto"

"Te lo mereces Harry, vete y no esperes más, sé feliz" Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie

"¿Qué significan las dos Ces"

"Chudley Cannons"

"Fanático hasta la muerte eh, bueno, hasta luego chicos, los quiero"

"Nosotros también Harry"

Harry pensó en Ginny, en la vida que tendría junto con su hijo, en la familia que tanto añoraba, en la que se le había negado desde pequeño, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, pero…sí, siempre había un pero, ya no tendría a sus dos mejores amigos con él, abrió los ojos y los vio, ellos viéndolo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, eso fue suficiente para él, ellos serían felices, fue con ellos y los abrazó, los abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, después sintió un vacío en el estomago, ese vacío recorrió su cuerpo hacia su cabeza, los brazos, las piernas y todas sus extremidades, una luz cegó a Ron y Hermione, varias chispas de colores salieron del cuerpo de Harry y desapareció.

**OoOoOoO**

Eran las calles del Londres muggle, atestadas de gente que iba a todas partes, niños que gritaban, lloraban y reían, mujeres que señalaban varios vestidos, bolsas y zapatos, ancianos con bastones, hombres importantes de negocios, mendigos con ropa raída, jóvenes en parejas y grupos hablando y riendo por todo y por nada, pero entre toda esa multitud de personas, había dos mujeres que sobresaltaban entre las demás, una rubia, de ojos azules y soñadores, su pelo desarreglado y sucio, delgada y con un cuerpo totalmente envidiable por todas las personas, pero su atuendo demasiado…extraño, unos jeans pegados al cuerpo, una blusa roja y corta junto con una chaqueta verde chillón, un collar hecho con varias tapas metálicas y en una oreja un arete en forma de rábano, ella era Luna Lovegood, o más comúnmente conocida como Luna Malfoy, miró a su amiga y la sonrisa que tenía cambió a una cara mucho más triste, ella era pelirroja, pero con el pelo antes brilloso y resplandeciente, ahora apagado y desarreglado, con varias pecas en el rostro las cuales resaltaban por su palidez, unos ojos castaños que lucían apagados, una leve panza de embarazo sobresaltaba en ella, miraba tristemente hacia las parejas de jóvenes que había en una esquina, traía un vestido de embarazo, un collar de oro con un pequeño zafiro incrustado y un brazalete en la muñeca derecha, Ginny Weasley o Ginny Potter, ese era su nombre.

-Ginny, ya deja de estar así, le hace mal a tu bebé y a ti misma, ya son cinco meses de embarazo y casi no has engordado-Dijo Luna

-Eso ya no me importa, son cinco meses de embarazo y cuatro en los que él no está-Suspiró

-Oh, vamos, iremos a mi casa y los nargles te alegrarán-

-Ninguna criatura, hechizo, poción o cualquier otra cosa que no sea Harry me alegrará, un mes después mi hermano y Hermione, según ellos para ese rito y mira, no sirvió de nada-

-Ginny…-

-No Luna, solo…solo quiero irme a casa, tengo mucho sueño y quiero recostarme-

-Ginny, si sigues así vas a hacer que te enfermes y…-

-Si me enfermo y muero mejor, así podré estar con él-

-No te lo voy a permitir Ginny, no ahora, tú sabes muy bien que no puedes morir, debes vivir y tener a ese bebé, es algo por lo que vale la pena… ¡Auch!-Una mujer se había abalanzado y había entrado en El Caldero Chorreante-Gente idiota-

-…Tienes razón, no puedo morir ahora-Dijo Ginny cuando entraban en el pub, pero éste estaba vacío

-Qué bueno que recapacitaste… ¿No está muy solitario?-Dijo Luna mirando hacia todo el pub

-Sí, vamos a ver a Ton-Fueron hacia donde debía de atender Tom, pero tampoco estaba

-¿Y si vamos al Callejón Diagón?-Dijo Luna

-Sí, vamos-

Se dirigieron hacia la entrada del callejón, Ginny ya estaba sacando su varita para abrir, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la entrada estaba abierta, Luna masculló algo así como "Estúpidos irresponsables" y siguió a Ginny por el lugar, todo estaba desierto, parecía un pueblo fantasma, Olivander's tenía un letrero que decía "Cerrado", Floren Fortescue tenía varios helados en las mesas a medio comer, había varias cosas tiradas en la calle, pergaminos, plumas, hasta galeones, caminaban en silencio hasta que llegaron a Gringotts, entraron en el banco y cuál fue su sorpresa de ver a una gran multitud de gente y otras criaturas reunidas en el edificio y creando un gran alboroto, los duendes luchaban, no por detener a las personas, sino para poder ver mejor el lugar en el que se reunían

-¿Qué…?-Comenzó a decir Luna, pero no terminó y abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que todos veían

De entre la multitud se iba acercando una persona, con el rostro cansado y pálido, el cabello negro y muy alborotado, sucio y reseco, unos ojos verdes apagados detrás de unas gafas redondas, luchaba por zafarse de la gente, volvió su mirada hacia las dos mujeres y sus ojos brillaron con emoción, fue como si un fuego se extendiera en su cuerpo, el color volvió de golpe y sus ojos se mostraron más claros que nunca, Ginny estaba igual, sus ojos oscurecidos de pronto se volvieron como dos soles que podían iluminar el rincón más oscuro de la tierra, su piel antes pálida y descuidada volvió a ser la misma piel de antes, rosada y con esa textura aterciopelada, su cabello incluso se volvió más brillante, se quedó estática ahí, mirándolo solamente, cuando por fin reaccionó fue corriendo a su encuentro, Harry hizo lo mismo, ignorando a las personas que se llevó con él que se le acercaban a molestarlo con agradecimientos y esas cosas, cuando por fin estuvieron juntos, se abrazaron y besaron como si la vida dependiera de ello, Ginny se colgó de su cuello y Harry la apretó hacia su cuerpo, ambos se sonrieron y Ginny comenzó a llorar.

-¿En verdad eres tú?-

-Sí, soy yo en verdad-

-¿Co-cómo paso?-

-Ron y Hermione, ellos fueron a donde yo me encontraba en el olvido-

-Tú nunca te encontrarás en el olvido Harry, j-jamás digas eso-

-Olvidé mi vida, mi felicidad, incluso llegué a olvidar la esperanza, pensé que nunca te vería otra vez-

-Te amo Harry-

-Y yo a ti, ahora nada nos separará- Ella lo encaró y su rostro se volvió serio, más nunca perdió ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos

-Eso lo dijiste la primera vez, pensaste que Voldemort se había ido y no era verdad, y luego…y luego…-

-Morí, pero eso no sucederá más, ahora sí está muerto-

-Vamos a casa-E instantes después, desaparecieron

-¿Y ahora quién me va a ayudar?-Dijo Luna

**OoOoOoO**

_**4**__** Años después**_

Era una mañana linda, el sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo, las nubes lo adornaban con sus formas y su pureza, la hierba era más verde de lo que nunca fue, un pequeño prado se extendía en el lugar y había una pequeña casa muy cerca de ahí, a un lado estaba un gran lago, la superficie brillaba como diamantes, el agua era clara y tranquila, cerca de ahí se encontraba un mesa con varias personas en ella, la mayoría pelirrojos.

-Mamá, déjame ir a nadar-Decía un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos verdes

-No Eddy, acabas de comer-Decía su madre igualmente pelirroja pero de ojos castaños

-No le pasará nada Ginny, déjalo divertirse-Dijo otro pelirrojo

-Fred, si tú eres un irresponsable con tus hijos, tú selo, pero mi pequeño Eddy va a estar tan sano como yo-

-Debiste de casarte con otra Harry, este demonio es exasperante-Dijo Fred

-Pero es mi demonio exasperante-Ginny le mandó una mirada de advertencia y Harry solo sonrió inocentemente

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Potter, porque puede que no haya una cosita que te gusta mucho en las noches-Harry palideció y los demás comenzaron a reír

Sí, esa era la vida actual de el-niño-que-vivió, El Elegido, El Salvador del Mundo Mágico y quién sabe cuántos apodos más que le pusieron las personas, él que había vivido con las peores personas del mundo y dormido en su alacena, el que había sobrevivido a la muerte más de una vez e incluso había vuelto de ella, todos lo admiraban por sus grandes hazañas, era increíble que terminara siendo un jugador de Quidditch, todos pensaban que sería auror, lo idolatraban a montones pero él solo se preocupaba por una sola cosa: su familia. Su familia era lo más importante, ellos no lo habían olvidado jamás, siempre conservaron las esperanzad e volverlo a ver, solo ellos sabían la verdad, porque mientras a los ojos de otros él era un dios por haber regresado de la muerte, él solo se lo agradecía a dos personas: Ron y Hermione. Sus dos mejores amigos, quienes habían dado su vida porque él fuera feliz, y por eso, aunque fueran pocas las personas, nunca quedarían en el olvido.

FIN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué les pareció? Este fic ya lo tenía desde hace tiempo, solo que no encontraba el final perfecto. Tengo otros fic de un solo capítulo pero por ahora solo les dejo este y el de "Una Segunda Oportunidad"

Dejen sus Reviews con sus comentarios, Si les gustó, si no les gustó, si les da igual, lo que sea

PD: Lean "El Regreso" (Debo promocionar mis fics XD)


End file.
